Operation: Avoid Weasley's
by SlytherinBitch69
Summary: Scorpius has been warned to stay away from the Weasley family, but what happens when he gets to Hogwarts, and half the school are Weasley's. Disclaimer - JKRowling owns the world of Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, i'm back! So here's my new fanfic; Scorminique obviously! This is from Scorp's POV and it's basically how Scorpius is portrayed in the Roleplay i admin. Have fun, chapter 1. **

* * *

I hate waiting around; one thing you'll learn about me is I'm very impatient. I'm just sat on my trunk waiting for my Father to come tell me it's time to leave. I'm still annoyed that my Mother wouldn't let me go to Durmstrang; instead I have to go to bloody Hogwarts. I've been told one thing to look out for while I'm there, and it's also the thing I have to stay away from: Weasley's. More specifically, Dad has told me to look out for red hair and to keep away. They're bad news he said; and here was me thinking Malfoy was a death eater family. I've also been warned that if I'm not placed into Slytherin I'm not coming home for Christmas. Malfoy is a Slytherin family, and since I'm Scorpius Malfoy, I presume I need to uphold that tradition. Ignore the name; it's another tradition that the Black family name their children after stars and constellations, and since my Gran, Narcissa, was originally a Black the Malfoy name will now follow the same tradition; and since I'm the only Malfoy of my generation, looks like that lies in my hands. What the hell, I'm 11 years old; I don't need to worry about tradition and all that baloney. As soon as I get on the train to Hogwarts at 11am from Kings Cross station I'm going to keep myself to myself, stay away from red-heads and ignore owls from mum and dad as much as I can.

"Scorpius, we're ready to leave now. Make sure you've got your robes in a separate bag to your case as you'll need to get changed on the train." Why does she sound so bloody cheerful? Oh wait; she gets rid of her only child today; that's why. I hate flooing; why can't dad get over the fact that it's 2017 and most wizards have Muggle cars now. When we finally get to London it's only 10:35 meaning we have enough time to get to the train station. This is the fun part; trudging a trunk through London because magic isn't allowed in the Muggle world, meaning no levitation or lightweight spells. Yeah there was sarcasm in the word 'fun'. Fortunately enough, mum doesn't want me to use all my energy, so she's made dad carry the trunk and I can't help but laugh. Finally we've arrived at Kings Cross, now to find the platform. You can already see loads of kids turning up, pushing carts with trunks on, carrying cages with pets in and checking their bags to make sure they've got their wands and robes. I wasn't allowed a pet, mainly because Dad has an owl which he said can be used, mums allergic to cats and who the bloody hell would want a toad? Yeah I take that back, some kid just walked past carrying a fat one.

"There son, that's who you should stay away from," I hear my dad say, pointing in the direction of 4 people walking up platform ten. 3 of them are red-heads, including the two kids and one a brunette, which was the mother.  
"Weasley's; bloody waste of magic if you ask me," dad muttered earning an elbow to the gut from mum and a chuckle from me.  
"Nobody asked you, Draco," she replied rather loud which turned the heads of the family dad pointed out. The girl is pushing a cart and she looks around my age; there's one to stay away from. 10:55; crap. Speeding up as soon as we saw the entrance to platform 9¾ we went through the wall at the same time before dad loads my trunk and looks down at the platform.  
"Blimey, there are loads of them starting this year, at least 4, plus the ones already there," he said scowling to himself. I'd given up listening to him and had made my way onto the train without even saying goodbye to either mum or dad. Surely there can't be that many Weasley's starting school this year; well I suppose I'll find out at the sorting won't I.

Whoever said train rides were fun has never been in my position; I'm already in my robes because I was so bored sat in a compartment on my own I decided I'd take a walk. I'm three carriages along the train and I've only spotted 2 red heads, and I guessed they were Weasley's because they were together, one of them being the girl from the platform earlier. Dad was clearly over exaggerating when he said half the school would be full of Weasley's. I'm bored now and I wanna sit down, preferably with other first years so better find someone soon.  
"You look lost, can I help you out?" I hear a voice from behind be and I spin around to see blonde; my first thought is thank god it's not a Weasley; my second is how pretty this chick is.  
"Err… Sort of; where's the first years carriage again?" stupid question I've just been there, but she was already walking past back the way I came; her hips were swaying and it was entrancing, her mid-back blonde hair was flowing with her movements and it took me a while to realise she'd stopped walking outside a compartment. I looked in and there was a blonde chick – she was hot too – and a brunette kid. Thank god, no Weasley's in here.  
"Dominique, this is another first year. I thought you and Al might be able to become acquainted with him?" the older blonde spoke up amidst the silence; I noticed a small badge pinned to her robes with a P on it. P for Prefect I'm guessing.  
"Sure, Vic," the one named Dominique replied with a smile. Why did that smile look so devious?

It could be worse; I could be sat in awkward silence with two Weasley's. Well I wouldn't say it was silent, more me staring out the window while Dominique – preferably known as Dom – and Al play wizard snap.  
"Want one?" I heard a voice mutter while I was in a world of my own. I turn to see Dom holding out a chocolate frog box towards me. Her eyes are trained on mine and I'm not proud to say I got lost in them for a moment or two; wide and pearly blue staring straight into my small and grey ones. I hesitate but take the chocolate and thank her. I stare out the window again for a while before hearing the compartment door clatter open. Two boys, older than us all, stood blocking the entrance. One of them had dark brown hair and was averagely tanned; the other had light brown hair and was dark-skinned. For the amount of complaining my dad did I was expecting at least one Weasley to show up at the compartment. The two boys, who I now know are called James and Fred – or Freddie as Dom called him – chatted to Al and Dom, taking some of their frogs and sugar quills before walking off.  
"You never told us your name," Dom said after a couple of minute's silence.  
"Sorry, my name's Scorpius," I muttered – I didn't hate my name, but it was a dead give-away to my heritage.  
"That's a cool name! Can I call you Scorpion or Scorpio?" Dom grinned at me. She had an amazing smile but those words coming out her mouth just sounded wrong.  
"Scorpius is fine or Scorp for short," I reply, forcing a slight smile at the girl.

The train came to a stop and I was still surprised I'd barely seen any Weasley's; dad was obviously wrong thinking so many were starting this term. Yeah, seriously, I don't do boats; now I have to sit in one with Al and Dom for like 30 minutes to cross this lake and I feel like I'm about to keel over. I was glad when we got back to solid ground and even if it was nearly a thousand steps from the boat house to the castle, it was better than being on water. I take that back actually, that climb killed me and most of the first years actually. I'm surprised Dom is still standing, she looks so fragile but yet she's bouncing around like she can run a marathon – whatever one of those are. She didn't even notice the three lads gawking at her; she was too busy talking to Al, a Weasley – much to my dismay – and a dark skinned girl. I'd go over but there was a Weasley, so instead I just kept my gaze forward when the short ass teacher turned up – yeah it's a goblin, but I'm 11, cut me some slack. He explained about the sorting, told us the different houses and what would happen after we'd been sorted into our houses as well as the points system.

The great hall was just how mum and dad explained it; the enchanted ceiling, the floating candles, five tables - seated at one was the teachers – and the tapestries along the walls. Is that a hat? Seriously I'm not putting some raggy old hat on my head! Alphabetical order; I can deal with that I suppose. A.. B… C… bloody hell this is taking ages. L… M… here we go.  
"Malfoy, Scorpius." Ah crap. The whole hall went silent around me and looked forwards at me, now was not the time for me to be placed into Jigglypuff! Well here goes nothing; the stool was uncomfortable and the thought of this hat being placed on my head was making me queasy. I didn't even feel it touch my hair when I heard it scream 'Slytherin' across the hall. Well I feel better now at least and knowing food was only a few letters away made things even greater.  
"Potter, Albus Severus." I think the person sat across from me doesn't like me anymore; nothing to do with the fact I sprayed pumpkin juice all over her. I have to see who the bloody hell that name belonged to and pat him on the back for braving Hogwarts. Wait, Potter; where have I heard that name before? Yeah, my dad said stay away from Weasley's and Potters; great more people to stay away from.

Hang on a minute that's Al from the train, meaning he's a Potter; would that mean Dom's a Potter as well? No don't they look anything alike, well she's not been up yet. Maybe she's a Zabini; that would explain the slight tan she has. She can't be a Weasley, she's blonde for starters and she's hot; I'd not be able to admire her because of her name sake! Well I won't need to worry about that anyway; she'd be in Gryffindor with the rest of the Weasley's. I watch in horror – for what seems like hours – for the hat to place Albus Severus Potter; clearly it couldn't make its mind up. Clearly from the uproar around us and the silence from the rest of the hall, he'd been put into Slytherin. But I was focusing on the blonde chatterbox grinning like a fool at the guy making his way towards me and sitting beside me.  
"Thank god we met on the train, I actually know someone that way," he muttered taking a drink of his water. I just stared at him in shock; he was a Potter and he didn't care I was a Malfoy. What is this voodoo?  
"Weasley, Dominique," ah crap.

* * *

**Hope you guys are liking it so far, more soon (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter isn't really needed but I thought i'd get a bit more Scorminique action in; yeah i understand they're 11 but puppy love is cute, it's not like they're snogging or anything.**

* * *

I thought having a Potter sitting beside me at the Slytherin table was bad enough, I never expected a Weasley to be sat across from me either. Clearly the sorting hat needed fine tuning – Potter's and Weasley's being put in Slytherin; what is this? Yeah Dom was sorted into Slytherin too; clearly behind that angelic face and blonde hair lies a devious and cunning 11 year old. What the bloody hell have I got myself into here? Fortunately for me – and by the grin on Dom's face, her as well – no other Weasley's were sorted into Slytherin. Rose is the name of the girl from the platform, and the dark skinned girl Dom was talking to before is Roxanne; both of them Weasley's and placed into Gryffindor. I have to admit, for a Weasley, Dom was very cunning – that made her hotter than before me thinks – and Albus was the same. They're already plotting pranks against the others and we've only been at Hogwarts for two hours. Yeah I spoke to them for a bit, but as soon as we got to the common room I headed straight for my dorm while they hung back and got to know others. I'm expecting an owl within the next few days from Father to ask about the sorting and other things like that; chances are he'll ask about Weasley's and Potter's. That really isn't something I want to chat about to be honest, and something else annoying me was the fact I have blonde hair driven into my thoughts. And eventually my dreams – or more like nightmares.

I'm being unsociable, even for me; I avoided Albus and Dom as much as I could for the first few days, but when classes came who did I coincidentally get partnered with? Dominique Freaking Weasley. Admittedly she was fun to be around; she made me laugh, especially when she set a feather on fire on top of Albus' head in charms. Albus was all right as well; he helped me out when my potion messed up and nearly killed anyone within a 5 foot range – I'm not good at Potions. A week passed and I'd still not received an owl from father, maybe he'd finally decided to leave me alone to my own life. Ignore that, the owl pecking on the window is dads – great. Well better see what I'm going to be ignoring.

_Scorpius,  
How are you son? I've been informed that you've been placed into Slytherin, I'm proud of you; you're a Malfoy after all. I've also been informed that you've made some new friends, and from the descriptions I've been given and the fact they're Slytherin as well, I assumed they aren't Weasley's, meaning you've stuck to the deal. I'll be expecting a reply so you can tell me more about these two people you've become close to. As for your mother, she wishes you well at your classes and will send treats for Halloween. I expect you'll be coming home for Christmas then?  
Write back soon, the owl is impatient.  
-Father. _

Yeah, I'm ignoring that letter. I've got to say, parchment burns too slowly; especially when you're trying to get rid of it fast. It finally finished turning to ash as Dominique – speak of the devil – waltzes in all her grace and beauty; I need to find out how she gets me so drawn in. Snap out of it, Malfoy; you're not going to sit here gawking at a Weasley, no matter how amazingly hot she is.  
"Here you are, I've been looking everywhere for you. A few of the older kids are setting off some fireworks tonight down by the lake, and I wondered if you wanted to head down there… Together?" she asked cheerfully, catching my gaze and holding it. There's her eyes again; entrancing they are. She was waiting for an answer and I'm sat here gawking at her still.  
"Err… Yeah sure, sounds good," I said back quickly not even realising what I'd just agreed to.  
"Great, I'll meet you down here at 7 then; the display starts at 7:30, so we'll have chance to get a great spot," she said back bouncing off down to the girls dorm. I've just noticed for the first time her hair is rather long, not that I was staring at her walking away as if I wanted her to come back. Ok, maybe I was a bit disappointed she'd just wandered off but looking at the clock it's 5 now so I've got a couple of hours till I can see her again.

Bloody hell this girl knows how to be late. It's 7:10 and she's not bloody here yet; so much for finding a decent spot to watch the display. Finally; she's wearing shorts and a vest top, in the middle of September, in Scotland; is she crazy? Well before I know it we're sat on some hill thing looking over at the lake, and it's surprisingly warm out. There are only us two here, if you don't count the pair of 7th years snogging about 30 feet from us, which I don't. We sit in silence for most of the display which was actually decent considering the amount of mistakes that were made, most of which made Dom laugh and I got this awful feeling whenever she laughed.  
"That was fun," she says while we're making our way back to the common room and I nod, trying not to make as much conversation as she'd like. She's a Weasley and they needed to be avoided, so I'd get tonight over with and forget it ever happened. She noticed I wasn't talking because she sighed and shut up basically. Maybe I should have said that I had fun too but she was already walking downstairs to her dorm and I was tired so I turned in for the night; tomorrow I'd say sorry for being an ignorant idiot. Or maybe this was how I'd get her to stop talking to me; maybe I didn't need to avoid her, she could do it for me!

Like hell; the next few weeks were worse than I thought they would be.

* * *

**This only took me long to write because i've not been in the 'creative' mood lately; hopefully i'll be back to posting one chapter a night (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3; took me a while to finish this and chapter 4 took priority over it! Have fun.**

* * *

It's November and I've not received any owls from dad apart from one containing a Halloween costume for the party which was held, which was a good sign that he'd stopped wanting to know details about school. Quite frankly I didn't wanna tell him that I'd become friends with randomers just to stay away from Dom and Al. Fair play, Nate and Sebastian were good company but they just chatted about girls and school work. My birthday is coming up so I'm expecting an owl then but hopefully it'll just be a birthday card.  
"Are you coming to the match Malfoy? Heard that there's two first years on the team for Slytherin, and it's the Gryffindor match, can't miss it!" Nate shouted as I started to pull on a pair of jeans and converse. I just nod in reply; I'm not the biggest fan of Quidditch, I love playing it however; I just wanna see who the first year's players are, and watch Slytherin beat Gryffindor. For November it's bloody cold, especially when stood in a wooden stand waiting for the teams to come out on the pitch. Finally Madam Hooch – god she's old isn't she – the flying teacher and referee, comes out onto the pitch with the two captains carrying the trunk of balls behind her. Jenson Wood is Gryffindor's captain and keeper; average height, well built, looks like he's taken many bludgers to the head though. Damien Rookwood is the Slytherin captain and he's definitely took too many bludgers to the head, possibly even the face. Here come the teams anyway, beaters first, then chasers, then-..  
"As if Potter and Weasley are on the team!" Nate shouted  
"GO ON WEASLEY, SHOW US YA TITS!" I reacted fast, punching the 5th year lad stood behind me right in between the eyes and causing uproar in the stands. Soon enough Professor Saldom, head of Slytherin, was over and pulling me away from the guy who'd not only been given a broken nose, but I'd also bust his lip open.  
"Detention, Malfoy and 50 points from Slytherin for fighting. My office now, both of you!" he shouted at us both as I pushed my way out of the stands and trudged my way back up to the castle muttering.

Slytherin do not know how to cheer quietly; I had a headache from getting knocked about a bit while in the scrap with Zach Belby, as I knew what his name was now. Slytherin had won 300-20, Albus had caught the snitch within the first ten minutes, in which time Gryffindor had only got 2 goals past Dominique as Keeper. She was the only girl on the team too, so winning by such an amount her first game was triumph for her.  
"Rough day?" oh no… What's she doing in the boy's dorm? I sat up quickly and looked over at her stood by the door.  
"Err… yeah something like that. What're you doing here?"  
"Nate told me what happened as the match was starting; I wanted to thank you for sticking up for me. I get a lot of stick for being in this house and more now I'm the only girl the Slytherin team has seen for centuries it's got worse." She was now sat at the edge of my bed with her head down.  
"Look, you're welcome and everything, but I've got this headache and I just wanna sleep," I said trying not to sound too pushy.  
"I understand, I just wanted to thank you," she said and with a peck on my cheek she was gone; graceful and quickly. What just happened?

Celebrations continued around the common room the next day – it was the first season opening game Slytherin had won when against Gryffindor since 1990. I'm glad my head is better at this point, since by the looks of some of the older years, alcohol was involved in last night's party. Even Albus looked like he had his fair share at Breakfast. He and Dom were at the other end of the table to Sebastian, Nate and I, Dom eating away and laughing at Al being hung-over. The next few days are just as dull and boring as usual, except with miniature cheers happening whenever Dom and Al walked down a corridor; they're like royalty in Slytherin now, just because they won us the game. Waking up to a birthday cheer is one thing, but waking up to a birthday cupcake is another. I chuckled at the brunette who has perched herself at the end of my bed with a cupcake in her hands, a candle in the top.  
"Good morning to you too as well, Zara," I grin at my cousin; her mother is my aunt. She's in her fourth year here but we don't see each other much.  
"Happy birthday Scorpius!" she grins back at me and I shake my head.  
"I told you not to bother with anything for my birthday, you know I hate people knowing."  
"No one knows, I asked Nate to make sure no one was here so he started an arm wrestling competition in the common room; typical male. Blow out your candle," she says pushing the treat towards me as I blow out the candle not bothering to make a wish.  
"Now get lost, I need my beauty sleep, Zee," I laugh waving my hands towards the door in hope she'll leave. She just punched me in the gut and placed the cake on the side drawers before leaving. Thank god no one else knew about my birthday, it's one of the days of the year I hate. Usually it consists of family I dislike – save for Aunt Daph, her husband, Zara and Zach – a bunch of Dad's mates, and a boatload of Grandad Lucius', turning up at Malfoy Manor and saying how much I've grown in the last year. Zach was the year below me, so he'd be here next year; usually we leave the house for a few hours and have a game of Quidditch in the grounds of the Manor. This year however the most I get is a new broom from Mum and Dad – the new Nimbus 3004 – and a cupcake from Zara, which to me is perfect. One thing I'd realised, however, is that avoiding Dom and Albus today was easier than usual; maybe because as soon as I've ate breakfast I hoist my broom up from the Dorm and go for a fly around the grounds before sitting by the lake with parchment and dads owl perched beside me.

_Dad,  
Thanks for the gift, I'll make sure to use it well. Sorry I didn't reply to your last owl, I was just having too much fun to find the time. Yes, I'm in Slytherin; bet you're pleased with that. As for my friends they are Nate Zabini and Sebastian Nott, so no Weasley's. Avoiding them is easier than you may think actually, since they were sorted into Gryffindor from what I'm aware of. I'll be coming home for Christmas, wouldn't miss mum's cooking for the world. See you at Kings Cross,  
-Scorpius._

So maybe I told a few white lies about how the Weasley's were sorted into Gryffindor, but if I'm being honest it was more not stating the truth about 1 Weasley and a Potter being sorted into Slytherin. I don't tell the truth if not needed, and it's not really needed unless I want dad pulling some stunt and turning up here to demand they be removed from the house. Ow; bloody owl bit my finger in impatience so fastening the letter to its leg it clearly was waiting as it swooped off straight away. I sat there watching it fade into the distance before making my way back to the castle. Bring on Christmas Holidays with the Family.

* * *

**Chapter four coming soon, hope you're enjoying it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So this chapter introduces Scorpius and Albus' friendship more, as well as the relationship between Scorp and Dom. We also meet some new characters (:**

* * *

I'm glad my birthday is out the way; it means I get to look forward to a family Christmas. Did I say look forward to? I meant dread; granddad, grandma, mum and dad in the same room going on about pure bloodlines and how muggle borns are a disgrace and such. It's not how I plan on spending Christmas day after unwrapping an overly expensive gift that I'll never use. Either way I still get on the train back to London with Nate and Sebastian, hoping the Weasley bunch decides to stay at Hogwarts this year. The journey to London is more boring than the journey to Hogwarts, finding ways to pass the time was the fun part. We played nearly a hundred rounds of exploding snap, bought our weight in chocolate frogs, sugar quills and Bertie Botts Beans, not to mention watching two 7th years hex each other outside the compartment we were in. Let's say I was glad when I saw the dull smoky rooftops of London city. One thing I wasn't glad to see was that not only had the Weasley's come home for Christmas, they had all come home together; Two blonde, two dark skinned, two brunette and 1 red head. I was starting to realise what dad meant by half the school being Weasley-Potter's. In a futile attempt to hide from the boat load of them coming my way and slide past a passing luggage trolley before colliding with a statue. Or not; looking up I see my annoying second cousin, Teddy; his hair a festive green for the season.

"Watch where you're going kiddo," he laughs to me while I just snarl at the name.  
"Shut up Ted," I snap back before I realise that there is now blonde intertwining with the green. Crap the older Weasley girl I met on the train, what was her name again? I can't remember but she was snogging the face off my cousin and that was my cue to leave. And what did I see when I turned to walk away? Dad with the biggest scowl on his face I think I've ever seen. It was that moment I realised I was surrounded by Weasley's. Oops.

"Dad I can explain," I shout as he's making his way back through the barrier, I follow him lugging my bag onto my back; I'm glad I decided to travel light. He was angry, I could tell because that vein in the back of his neck was twitching again, and I know I should be worried. The walk through London to Diagon Alley was lovely; we had a nice chat about my first few months at school. Yeah right; dad didn't speak to the whole walk and he only actually spoke when he pushed the door of Borgin and Burkes open, saying hello to an old school friend. I hate this place; it's full of creepy dark arts stuff which is more my dad's thing than mine. This is where we floo from because this is the least crowded place, and being a reformed death eater, dad wasn't exactly liked around this place. When we're back the best welcome I got was the house elf taking my bag; mum was busy working and dad was annoyed still. Sod this I'm not sticking around to find out that I'm grounded for the rest of Christmas break. I suppose climbing from my bedroom window at 7am is too cliché but right now I couldn't care less, I needed out this house. Malfoy Manor isn't definitely a step up from the house mum and dad got together, a three bedroom detached in the middle of nowhere. Fortunately for me it was about an hour's walk from Godrics Hollow, which is where Nate and Sebastian live. It wasn't a very fascinating walk, I must say, but watching a muggle trying to get his leg out between the bars of a metal fence lightened my mood slightly and getting to Godrics Hollow for 7:45 made things better. I'd sent a floo message to Nate to meet me in the park at 8 so I had time to kill since Godrics Hollow is rather small. Sweets and pop first, then sitting on a swing waiting. I swear all Slytherin's need to get watches, it's. 8:35 and he's not turned up so I just mull my way through my sweets until I hear a familiar voice.  
"Wouldn't expect to see you around here, Malfoy."  
"Lovely to see you as well, Potter," I shouted back as Albus walked towards me letting his pet Dog off its leash and sitting on the swing beside me.  
"And what reason have you honoured Godrics Hollow with your presence for?" he asked, clearly shocked to see a Malfoy here, let alone me.  
"Family issues, let's just say I'm not really up for sticking around at home and I was supposed to meet someone here at 8, but by the looks of things I've been stood up," I say laughing to myself at how corny that sounded.  
"That's too bad. It was my turn to walk Cooper, lily walked him yesterday apparently," he muttered. I was quite amused at this but I had to ask.  
"What's it like having siblings?"  
"You're an only child?" he asked as I smirked.  
"Is this the question came now?"  
"Are you up for that game?" he smirked back.  
"Well where's the trophy store 'cause you're gonna lose Potter!" We both laughed, which surprised me. Who would have known I'd be sat on a park laughing with Albus Potter.  
"I'd better go anyway, Scorpius. Dom and Rose are coming around later with Molly and Louis for dinner. Do you fancy coming? Would be great to have a non-family member there."  
I ponder for moment thinking about what dad would say. Ah screw dad, this is my life.  
"Sure Potter," I say. "As long as you don't serve broccoli, I hate that stuff!"

What have I gotten myself into? Not only did Rose's dad flip when he saw who was sitting playing Xbox with Albus and James, but Molly, who was a year younger, wouldn't stop staring at me. It creeped me out enough that I rudely excused myself before dessert. Although the food was lovely, Ginny was a great cook; apparently she'd taken after her mum, whoever that was. Harry was cool as well; didn't care about my last name, he wanted to know Scorpius not Draco's son. Although it's cold I sit on the back wall in just my jeans and top, I'll be toasty and warm when I go inside then.  
"So explain to me why you've become best buds with Albus all of a sudden?" Dominique came and sat with me about 5 minutes ago but hadn't spoken; I never realised how socially awkward I actually am. Shrugging lightly I just mutter a reply to her.  
"Maybe because he sees what no one else sees in me: more than just a Malfoy"  
"I see more than just a Malfoy too, you know. And you barely give me a second look. I see a constellation trying to get away from the burning sun on his shoulders. I know you've been avoided me and Albus. Ever since the sorting you've been off with us; is it because of our family history?" Wow was I that obvious?  
"Dom I'm sorry if you think I've been avoiding you, it's not like that." Stop lying to yourself, and her, idiot. There's silence for a few more minutes until I turn to say something and realise she's not even there. Talk about being sneaky; she'd made her way off the wall and back to the house without him realising. It's only then I realised why I was so entranced by this girl and her sister.  
"She's a Veela?" I mutter creating a giggle from the other side of me. Startled by the laugh I fall backwards and land in a poison ivy bush. Perfect. Looking up I see Molly now stood on the wall walking along it trying not to fall. And now I'm itchy, even better. Tonight has just been full of happiness, better get out this bush before Molly falls on me then.  
"You're right about Dommie and Viccie, Scorpie. We have three Veela's in our family; Fleur IsabelleWeasley, Victoire Charité Weasley and Dominique Étoile Weasley," she said trying to balance on one foot on the wall.  
"So what does that mean then? I know that they get angry and stuff, but I think the only time I've seen Dom angry was when James set a wet-start firework off at her within the first week of term."  
"It means you can be attracted to her without realising it yourself, and she can charm you to want to kiss her and stuff. I don't think she's very in control of it yet though, with her only being young. Still you'd better watch out, Scorpie; she's got the temper of a pureblooded Veela, rather than an eighth," she said jumping down off the wall and rolling before standing up and running into the house; weird kid.

The tension in my house is unreal; you'd think I'd snogged a Weasley in front of dad. I was glad when Christmas day arrived cause it meant Zach and I could disappear for a few hours without question from the parents, plus they would always be drunk by the time we got home anyway which was fun to watch. New Year was the same except with more people around because dad decided to host a party. At one point I ended up sat up on the roof terrace dropping water bombs on passing cars and people with Nate and Sebastian. Turns out Nate's dad had to go to the office to work, so he had to stay back and watch his little sister, which is why he didn't show. Sebastian was showing us what his muggle born mother bought him for Christmas; it was supposedly used for communication but how you can communicate by talking into a plastic brick like thing I didn't understand. Soon enough though I was sat back on the train to Hogwarts; I told dad I wasn't coming home for Easter, mainly because he still wasn't talking to me after the whole being surrounded by Weasley's thing, but partly because I wanted to spend some time alone which is great when you get two weeks alone at Easter. I suppose the next few months drag on a bit, but by the time Easter comes I'm surprised I've not had a kick between the legs.

* * *

**Chapter 5 soon-ish probably tomorrow or the day after; i've not been so good so writing is slow. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Easter break, time alone, maybe not. Chapter 5; this chapter has a few small Scorminique bits in, as well as showing the relationship Scorpius and Albus are having.**

* * *

Two weeks with the common room to myself; sounds good to me. Ok, so maybe the thought of that went to my head a bit, but I'm only 12; it's not like I get two weeks alone all the time. It killed me slightly when I found out I wouldn't actually be alone; Dom had been in a fight with her older sister and refused to board the train to London, so she'd be staying here too; just what I needed right? At first we never saw much of each other, mainly because I spent most days asleep because I'd stayed up the night before playing wizards chess with the Bloody Baron, and partly because she was getting all the holiday homework out the way by the looks of things. When we were together it was a simple yet awkward hello, goodbye situation. I think she was pretty much giving up on being friends with me now - thank god. It's when I'm just sat in the common room and she comes bursting through the portrait in tears that my sensitive side shows.  
"Don't let them get you down Dom; I know what it's like trying to live up to people. I've been doing it all my life, trying to live up to my dad's expectations. Your mum doesn't understand your side of things, she's only heard Vic's side of the argument," I say to her, trying my best to comfort her without having to hug her or pat her back.  
"It's always the same! Perfect Victoire never does anything wrong, and then when she's the cause of an argument - or even Louis for that point - I'm the one that gets the blame! Victoire is smart and Ravenclaw, Louis is brave and ashuing to be Gryffindor and I'm stuck in Slytherin - the failure of the family!" she snaps at me. I don't blame her for getting angry; I know what it's like to have everyone blame you for something. My mum couldn't have any more kids after me, because of a bad pregnancy so I've always got the blame for that. After a night of her crying though she seemed to brighten up in the second week and we actually spoke more, and eventually she asked if we were friends. I should have said no that this was just while the holidays were happening; instead I nodded and smiled at her. What's the point in trying to avoid her for the next six and a half years might as well become friends and I'm already friends with Albus I guess.

Summer is right around the corner and I've been asked if I wanted to spend it at the Burrow or the Potters, mainly because that's where Dom and Albus would be staying and since we've grown to be good friends now I thought it would get me away from my own family. The beginning of the holidays are when we have our annual heat wave, luckily enough it overlapped with Dominique's birthday early August. We're having a party at the Burrow for it, because Lily Luna's birthday was the day before, so they decided on a joint party at the weekend; apparently they celebrate birthdays all the time, even with a family as big as theirs. This time around however they were celebrating the graduation of Victoire, since she'd finished at school and had secured a job in the ministry. We - meaning Albus, his family and I - are one of the first lots of people there, save for Dom and her immediate family. The Burrow wasn't exactly perfect but it seemed more homely than Hogwarts, and it wasn't Malfoy Manor which is a bonus.

"Lily if you eat so much cake you'll be sick!"  
"Hugo get away from the broom shed, you're too young to fly yet."  
"Lucy will you please refrain from sitting on Teddy's lap while he's trying to eat?"  
This is a bloody playground for these kids; the younger ones are running around, the older few are shouting at the younger ones, whereas Albus, Dom and I are sat on a bench around the back away from the festivities.  
"I hear Molly's got a crush on you!"  
"Shut up, Dom," I mutter under my breath, trying to keep my scowl hidden.  
"What? It's true Albus! Lucy told me," she said to Albus at the sight of his raising his eyebrows.  
"Yes and Lucy is 7 years old Dom, and thinks Dumbledore was Santa and that the 'wizard' off that muggle show is now Santa," Albus said rolling his eyes and standing up.  
"Now I don't know about you two Blondie's, but I'm going to bed. Scorpius we're in my Uncle Ron's old room at the top of the house, just ask one of my many cousins to show you of you get lost. Dom you're in-" "Aunt Ginny's old room, I know; like every year," she interrupted with a satisfied smirk when he sighed and walked off.  
"So tell me, Dominique; how does the Veela thing work?" I ask solemnly turning my head slightly to see her eyes widen.  
"How'd you know?" she mutters, clearly in shock someone had spilt the news to me.  
"I figured it out, and then Molly confirmed it at Christmas."  
"And you wait 8 months to ask me questions about it?" She was looking at me fully now, challenging my eyes again.  
"Well I would have asked you at Easter, but I didn't wanna upset you anymore by bringing up a clear secret," I say remembering the churning feeling in my stomach whenever she said she hated herself for being who she was.  
"Just forget I mentioned it Dom; I won't bring it up again," I say before standing up and making my way through the house to the room I'd be housed up in for the night.

The rest of the summer was spent indoors at Al's place due to the lovely English rain. It wasn't too bad actually, Fred came around a few times which meant there was a four way game of dares which usually ended up with me running around in the rain. I didn't grow much that summer which is good because it meant I didn't need to get any new robes, and we only needed a few books this year since most of the ones we bought last year were the first three years in one. Al insisted him and I stayed at the house while James, Lily and Ginny went to get new robes for James and all of Lily's school stuff, but unfortunately we were soon being dragged down into Flourish and Blotts. Al and I had finally been able to sneak off to the ice cream parlour when I saw them, arguing away. I chuckled softly and walk over to the youngsters, arguing over a broom I believe.  
"Truth is kids, neither of you are old enough to ride a broom yet," I said, grinning at them both.  
"Back off; we start Hogwarts this year, and I'm not like my dad! I can actually fly, unlike Alice. You don't even need a broom so why do you need to ask for one?" the lad said, looking at who was obviously his sister.  
"Because I can fly, I just purposefully choose not to; FYI you look like an idiot when you fly Har," she snapped back with a huff and walked away towards Professor Longbottom. So they're the famous Longbottom Twins Al told me about, looks like a lot of people are starting this year that know the Weasley-Potter's.

* * *

**More new characters! Chapter 6 soon, please review if you read! (: **


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter explains a bit for Robyn Hawkes; other than that I can see myself being hated at the end of this chapter. Enjoy chapter 6. **

* * *

For October it's too bloody hot. Merlin, we're sat by the lake with nothing but swimwear on because of the heat. It's the hottest October we've had for 20 years apparently, reaching 30 Celsius at 9am. Our group definitely grew over the summer and the first month of term; mainly because more Weasley's started school and also the Longbottom's and Scamander's. There is Louis, Dom's little brother; Lily, Al's little sister; Hugo, Rose's little brother; Molly, we met at Christmas; Lorcan and Lysander, the Scamander twins; Harrison and Alice, the Longbottom twins I met in Diagon Alley; and then me, Albus, James, Dom, Roxanne, Rose, James and Fred already here. That makes… I can't even count them there's that many. No more Weasley's were put in Slytherin though, so still it was still just Dom, Albus and me. Molly, Lorcan and Alice were sorted into Ravenclaw; Harrison, Lily, Louis and Hugo into Gryffindor; then Lysander was put into Hufflepuff. My cousin, Zach, was sorted this year too, and he joined his sister in Slytherin which wasn't a shock really. Back to the lake; Dom, Rose and Roxanne were sunbathing; Lily, Molly and Alice were swimming in the lake; Hugo and Harrison were talking about Quidditch beneath a tree with the Scamander twins trading chocolate frog cards beside them. James had found this plastic disk type thing that you throw across the air and it floats to someone, Muggle's called it a Frisbee and we ended up having a fun, extremely loud, game of throwing this thing to one another. The last person I needed to see me was Zara.

"Fraternising with the enemy, Scorpius? Your father won't be happy to hear about this now will he," she shouted walking towards us with her bunch of friends. James and Fred were the first walking towards the group, since they were in the same year as Zara.  
"Back of Greengrass, if you've got a problem with us then spit it out, don't storm over calling the shots to Scorpius," James spat at her, a metre separating them.  
"Got them defending you as well cousin? Pathetic. Draco will definitely not be happy about this," she smirked at the scowl on my face. Turning on her heel she walked through the group of girls with them scurrying off behind her, all eyes were on me then.  
"Ignore her, she's talking crap. Honestly, I was told to stay away from you guys, but I'm not," I said sincerely was I got questioning looks. A couple of sighs and a couple of glares later we were all back to normal, but I'd had enough excitement – and heat – for one day and needed my bed. What I didn't need was Dom running up and pulling me aside.  
"How come you didn't tell me you were trying to avoid me? I would have made it a whole lot easier since I actually wanted to be friends," she said as soon as we were in an empty classroom.  
"Because it's hard to just come out and say that I was avoiding you and your family when you kept being so-.."  
"So what?"  
"So nice to me. I've never had people being nice to me like that, and it was just strange all right?" I said back, raising my voice slightly. "Look, Dom. I tried to avoid you, and I'll admit you made that hard, but I don't wanna avoid you anymore; or Albus or Rose or anyone else of your crazy family. You're my friends and just because my Weasley hating dad doesn't me near you lot doesn't mean I'm gonna listen to him," I said, trying not to shout any more than I must be doing.  
"So what about summer, how come your dad didn't stop you from staying at the burrow?" she asked and I just sighed. It wasn't exactly my best lie ever, but it worked on Dad.  
"I told him I was staying at Nate's, since Dad and his Dad don't talk anymore, and whenever he sent an owl it was diverted to me by Nate," I looked away from her as I spoke. Wouldn't want to see her reaction to the fact I'd lied to my parents. Instead I was shocked by the attempt at her stifling a laugh. She was trying not to laugh, I'd lied to both her and my parents, and she was holding back laughter.  
"What the hell are you laughing at?" I said, laughing myself.  
"Just the fact that you had to lie, why didn't you just tell us the truth?" she said in between a fit of laughter and attempts to look serious.  
"Well maybe because I thought you'd hate me, and then I'd be stuck with bloody Nate and Sebastian for the next 6 years," I said smiling.  
"Oh yes, I hate you now. You lied to your parents just so you could be friends with me, a definite reason for hatred, Scorpius," she laughs at me while I roll my eyes.  
"Get lost, Dom," I said grabbing her arm, dragging her out the room and walking to the common room while she was still trying to contain slight laughing fits.

Things were better now that the air was clear, Christmas passed like a breeze; I spent more time at the Potter's than at home and I spent New Year at the Burrow. School was better now that I'd made sure Zara understood the situation, she promised she wouldn't tell my Dad my secret if I promised not to tell her Mum that I caught her smoking with her boyfriend. Easter was great because Dom and Albus stayed back with me and we stayed up till all hours playing Wizard Chess; Dom was shockingly better than both of us, much to the surprise of us both. The bigger shock came when Albus and I were looking over our Potions work for the fifth time, because Dom had refused to help us, and she came bursting into the common room, running towards us.  
"I GOT IN! THEY ACCEPTED ME! I start in September!" she shouted, squealing like a girl. Yes, I know she's a girl, but she's not your average girl. She's one of the boys, and together the three of us have been named the Silver Trio.  
"What'd you mean you got in, Dom?" Albus asked curiously, yawning and pushing his homework aside.  
"I got into Beauxbatons!"

* * *

**Hate me? Review ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahh you all hate me :') That isnt going to change. Just saying. Chapter 7.**

* * *

School was definitely daunting now, the common room wasn't as lively, the fact that Albus, Dom and I were going to all Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy together and Dom's not here didn't feel right. She'd gone off to Beauxbatons in France, just like she'd always wanted; she'd been giving a sending off though – Weasley style; a party at the burrow, followed by fireworks enchanted by Harry, Ron and George to spell out 'Good Luck, Dominique' high in the sky. She was beaming, it's clearly something she wanted, to move out of the shadows of her sister, allow her brother to be his own person without him needing to live up to anything, and she'd definitely fit in immediately. She'd just use her charms to get friends or her impressive French speaking skills; even I was entranced by that. She promised she'd write to us, but with Christmas coming up and no owl yet, we just assumed she was having too much fun; we'd get to see her at Christmas anyway – well I hope so – because it wouldn't be a Weasley Christmas without the whole lot there. As she promised though, a week before Christmas break a brown and black screech owl was sitting on the Slytherin table in the great hall, helping itself to Al's bacon while he read out the letter from Dom.

"'_Hey everyone,  
Sorry I didn't write earlier, I've been waiting for permission of the headmistress to actually use Cheebi to send a letter. Anyway, Beauxbatons is great! I've already made friends, and I got to know a girl who was starting this year as well, in the same year which is a bonus for me. I've made enemies as well, which was obviously going to happen, but mostly friends. The weather is amazing! We actually have heat until the end of October and proper snow in winter. The beach is amazing, and the boys… Well they are French, what can I say_." I rolled my eyes at that comment; typical Dom to boast about the French male population. "_How is everyone, especially Louis? I hope he's not missing me too much, also tell Alice that if she ever needs a retreat this is the place to be. They have a pool and a Sauna here! Hugo keep out of trouble, since I'm not there to prank with you anymore, it means you can't do it alone! Scorpius if you're reading this, I'm sorry that I made you choose Arithmancy to do with me and Albus; I know you're a complete idiot and won't understand it!" _I cracked a smile and carried on listening. "_Everyone had better write back to me, individual or together I don't care. I wanna hear about everyone's first few months of term, and to the 3__rd__ years I wanna hear about the electives! Another thing, I won't be back for Christmas," – _this caused an uproar around the table to which everyone pushed towards Albus to see the reason why_ – "Aunt Gabrielle is having a party and she wants me to meet her family, she's getting married in summer so she wants my 'approval' of him. I'll be back in summer however, so don't miss me too much. See you all soon, write me! I mean it, Albus. I know what you're like for replying to owls, which is none existent. If you must, write on Scorp's owl to me. I love you all and miss you,  
-Dominique ,'"_

So I wouldn't be seeing her at Christmas, she's got a thing for French boys, she's asking about other people and she's sorry she made me take Arithmancy. Who is she and what has she done with Dominique Weasley?

Christmas was boring; it's strange how Dominique livened things up. Even New Year wasn't the same without her bubbly spirit around. I spent most of my Christmas break writing an owl to her. I wanted to make sure it was perfect, cause since she took so long writing the first one I guess it would take her a while to reply. It was hard really, to write a letter and not seem too 'cliché' with it, and I could hardly tell her the truth about her cousins hating the fact she's not around. Not to mention how Louis is now more depressed than he was when she was here, he's alone because none of the cousins talk to him much, mainly because they all talk about Quidditch and stuff like that, whereas Louis, although no one else knows this but Dom and I, Louis wants to be an author. I stare down at the parchment in my hand, my tawny owl sat patiently beside me – I bought myself an owl as soon as I found out Dom was moving to France, so I didn't have to use Dad's – and read what I'd wrote out.

_Hey there stranger,  
Since you forcefully made us all write letters to you, I thought I'd write my own. Who am I to refuse a nice owl conversation with you? Of course we've never had one before, 'cause you've always been the one trying to read my owls while I'm writing them. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Dom, what are your friends called? Arithmancy is boring, can't believe you made me choose it and you're not bloody here! I'm kidding Dom, course I don't mind Care of Magical Creatures, but you're missing out. Bet the most they do there is how to dissect a frogs leg and eat it. Sorry, that was a joke, a very bad joke. I sound like a blubbering idiot don't I? Anyway, school's going alright, but I'm pretty pissed at you for missing Christmas at the Burrow; as is everyone else but you and I both know that they won't say anything. Louis' doing worse Dom, he misses you more than everyone else. You two were always the closest of siblings, and I know you think he wouldn't want something to live up to, but he needed his rock. Albus is just as pissy as usual; Harrison is still freaking annoying; Alice said she's gonna come and tackle you in Beauxbatons Palace; Hugo said he's pulled all kinds of pranks with Peeves; Lily, Rose, Molly and Rox all say that you need to come home; Lorcan and Lysander said that Mrs Scamander is taking them to France during Easter break, so they might drop by if they have time. I hope you come home for summer, Dom. I miss your annoyingness. See you soon, write back soon yeah?  
-Scorpius x_

One thing I'm glad for is that Nix the owl is more patient than Dad's, otherwise I'd need lots of band aids for my fingers with the amount of times I'm reading over this letter to her. Eventually I just left it as it was and attached it to the leg, as well as a small pouch containing her Christmas present: A small silver chain with a pendant of 'D', 'A' and 'S' combined together. I watch Nix fly off and just sit on the roof of the burrow for a while until I hear a small voice behind me.  
"I bet she'll love her present," Molly said, smiling. She was holding a piece of parchment, folded neatly with a blue ribbon around it. "She, Albus and you are the Silver Trio after all. Albus told me you bought her it; it's really sweet for you to get her a present even though she didn't come home and you're not related."  
"She's still one of my best friends, she is more family than my own sometimes, Molls," I said looking at her as she took a seat beside me.  
"I understand, y'know; I understand that your father wouldn't want you to have anything to do with us, we're a pretty big family and most guys don't know which cousin to pick," she laughed nudging me. I chuckle and look over at her again, smiling.  
"Thanks for the attempt to cheer me up, Molly. Honestly I've not exactly needed to pick two cousins." It's true; I'd never seen any of the Weasley-Potters as more than good friends, so why didn't I pull away when she pressed her lips up against mine.

* * *

**Told you it wouldn't change. Bring on the hate mail ;) Chapter 8 soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Gah, everyone hates me. Mollius? What is that huh? ;) This is chapter 8, not my longest or most interesting chapter, mainly because i've been doing bloody revision. Language is picking up now, unless you've noticed, which is why this is rated T, the older they get the worse their language is.**

* * *

Don't ask me how I got into the situation of dating Molly Weasley II, because I don't remember where I actually agreed to it, I just remember her attacking my lips on the roof of the burrow and me not pulling away. Now everyone knows, especially Dom; Molly owled her not even a week after we got back to school to tell her the good news, and somehow I feel like now Dom isn't talking to me. Its Easter break and I've not even got a reply to my own owl I sent the day before we returned to school; I was tempted to send another owl, to ask if she'd received mine, considering Nix came back three days after I sent him. What made matters worse is that she's owled Albus and he didn't owl until the 3rd week of term, so I was kind of pissed with that. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned Louis in the owl, yeah that was it, that's why she was ignoring me. The next owl pecking on my window was dad's which made me feel worse than I already did. All it was is a small note telling him I'm not able to stay home for summer because he and Mother are going on a business trip to Brazil. What the hell can he be doing in Brazil?

"How come she's not wrote to you then?" Al asked me while we were walking to potions and I was telling him about the absence of a reply from Dom. I was also checking around me, hoping Molly didn't jump out and snog me again.  
"Hell, if I knew mate. Something tells me she's just ignoring my owls if she's replying to yours," I tell him with a sigh while pushing the door to the dungeons open.  
"Scorpius!" and then all I could see was brown hair.  
"Hey, Molly. What are you doing down here; you've not got potions till last thing?" I should know, she made me revise her timetable, and her mine just to see when we had classes near each other.  
"I thought I'd come and give my boyfriend a big kiss," she said pressing her lips to mine like she always did and I just looked pleadingly at Albus. He rolled his eyes, grabbed my cloak and pulled me away from her.  
"Sorry Molly, but we can't keep Professor Snare waiting I'm afraid. I'm sure he'll come find you later," he said tugging me into our potions classroom.  
"Yeah like hell, I need to end it mate; just every time I try she thinks I'm chasing a new girl. Surely by now she'd just realise I don't like her like that, I never did; she came up with the fact we were dating and to save confusion I just bloody went along with it," I say to him pulling out our textbook. He didn't answer and I didn't expect him to, it's his cousin we're talking about after all. As soon as we were in our seats my thoughts drifted off again to Dom and her missing reply.

It was two weeks before summer and I'd finally got a reply, even it was just a simple one.

'_See you at summer, Scorp.  
-Dominique x'_

Still it was better than nothing; at least she was home for summer as well. Everyone else knew as much though, they'd all received the same but at the end of a long owl. According to Rose she was bringing someone with her, a friend from Beauxbatons – I hope it's not a boyfriend, for some reason. Don't ask why I was hoping that, maybe because I can't see Dom with anyone. But she said she liked the guys in France so maybe. I need to stop thinking like this, it's not like we had anything, and we're just friends. Good friends. So why do I wanna break up with Molly so bad? I need to shake these thoughts, well more specifically, shake Dom out my head.

"Guess whose back!" Dom shouted, pushing the door to the Burrow open, being attacked by a mob of Weasley-Potter's, Longbottom's and Scamander's. She gives everyone a hug, but just shakes my hand; awkward but expected since we've hardly spoke for nearly a year. Before she goes to unpack, she turns to the small slim brunette stood beside the door.  
"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my Julianne. Her English is a little rusty, but I'm trying my best to change that." Julianne was Dominique's best friend from the French school and blimey, she was hot. She may just be my ticket out of this sham of a relationship which has built up with Molly. So when she takes a walk on her own one night, I happen to slip out and join her behind the broom shed.  
"How is Dom doing in France then?" I ask, trying to make conversation which is hard when talking to a stranger you've known for two weeks who hardly speaks any English.  
"She iz doing well, very energetic and kind hearted. She talkz about you all a lot, ezpecially you, Scorpiuz. Why do you ask?" God that would annoy me every day. I shrug and look back over at the house, seeing a hooded figure walking towards the shed. Here we go, come on Molly, closer… closer… I pull Julianne into a deep kiss to which she accepts and kisses back thankfully. I pull her close up against me, and turn so Molly can see my face when she turns around the corner.  
"Hey, Julie have you seen-… Scorpius?" No, that was the wrong voice… that's not Molly.

"Dom, I can explain! Dom, wait please?" Why did it have to be her? Why not Molly?  
"Explain what? How I come home for summer with my best friend from school and you cheat on my cousin with her?" she shouted turning to me.  
"What are you more angry about, the fact I cheated or that you were the one that found out?" I ask grabbing her hand so she wouldn't walk away.  
"What are you trying to say?" she snapped back laughing. "I'm angry that not only did you cheat on my cousin who worships the ground you walk on, you cheated on her with someone you've known for what, two weeks? I think you've got some apologising and explaining to do, Scorp; and not to me, to Molly and Julie." I just let her walk off into the house with Julianne behind her before sinking to my knees with my head in my hands. What was I more pissed about is the better question? The fact it wasn't Molly, or the fact it was Dominique? Dominique, why did you need to come out to find Julie, why did you need to see that? I suppose I was expecting the punch in the face from James, the slap from Molly and the uppercut from Fred as soon as I walked through the Burrow door, but what I wasn't expecting was Dom dragging me off up into her room and pushing me up against the wall.

"What, you're gonna get your shot now, Dom? Go ahead, make it last. I deserve it," I say to her turning my head so she could punch or slap me. She'd backed away from me now and was sat on her bed.  
"I'm not going to hit you, because if I hit you I wouldn't stop. I take it you and Molly are now over?" she asked, clearly holding back a smirk.  
"You tell me, does a slap mean 'you're so finished'?" I asked and she nodded. "Then yes, I think we're over. Thank god anyway. Dom I don't have any feelings for Julie, I hope you realise that. And I never had feelings for Molly either; she sort of attacked me in a kiss when we were here for Christmas. I'd just sent your owl and she came to send her own, and she just kissed me." I don't know why but I felt I needed to explain to her the situation. Surely I owe her that much, since she just caught me making out with her best friend while I was supposed to be dating her cousin.  
"You don't need to tell me twice, Albus told me," she said staring right at me.  
"Then why the hell did you make such a scene?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow, confused.  
"Because I came to find you and I walked over to see you making out with Julie," she laughed shaking her head at me.  
"What'd you need to find me for? Not like I'm anything special."  
"Shut up, Scorp," she snapped pulling me down beside her. "You're my best friend outside my family, and I haven't seen you at all since I got back. I saw Molly head off to tell Lucy a bedtime story, and realised you were obviously alone. I knew Julie goes to the broom shed when she wants to be alone so I went there to find out if she'd seen you." Don't ask why but right then I realised why I always had Dom on my mind, it's either the Veela charm shining or I actually liked her more than a friend. I think I need some medicine because I must be sick.

* * *

**So the feelings are starting, Scorminique is shining, slowly :) Chapter 9 soon. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Everyone is pleased by that result then. Mollius is no more! Long live Scorminique :') Language is definitely getting worse in Chapter 9..**

* * *

Maybe I was in over my head in thinking I'd be able to cope with Dom being in France for the next few years; truth is I miss her like hell. She doesn't come back for Christmas but still sends gifts to us all, and I send her a present as well. This year I got her a collection of these Muggle books she likes to read and she'd sent me a box of French white truffle chocolates; she knows me too well. We'd wrote to each other more this year than we did last, even if it was only a few times every other month. Turns out she's got a boyfriend now, some French guy called Philippe; sounds like an idiot if you ask me. He took her to the Eiffel tower on their first date and kissed her underneath before asking her out; cliché much? Well she seems happy anyway, and with OWL year coming up I'm expecting to not hear from her too much. The biggest surprise came when she was already at the Burrow unpacking by the time we arrived for summer.  
"School allowed me to come home early so I could tell everyone the news and sort through some things," she said when I asked what she was doing here. She wouldn't say what news she needed to tell people, but I bet it had something to do with staying in France permanently.

Summer this year was hotter than usual, so when it came to Dom and Lily's birthday party everyone just wanted to stay inside in the shade; of course Dom wasn't allowing that and forced her Uncles and Dad to set up the canopy used for her parents wedding so they could have the party in the shade, outside. Everything was perfect; sun, fireworks, cake and music. So why did it have to be my father that ruined it? The crack of apparition came as a shock to everyone and the adults immediately had their wands out but Harry just waved his hands so everyone put them away while walking over to my dad with me behind him.  
"Good afternoon, Draco. And to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" Harry said, standing a roughly ten feet away from him. I looked at my dad while he looked around at the party; what did he want?  
"It has come to my attention that my son has been residing here, without my permission," dad replied, catching my eye while mutters went on behind us. "Scorpius, home now please."  
"No chance," I muttered back. He came walking over to me and grabbed me by the collar and started dragging me away, which I didn't bother resisting. I heard Dom shouting that she'll owl me when she's got chance but my dad just shouted back that I wouldn't be receiving anything but a beating at this rate.

It's been a 3 weeks since Dom's and Lily's birthday party and dad still hadn't let me send or receive an owl so I didn't know what news Dom had to tell us. Dad went to Diagon Alley alone for my books for OWL's year, so I couldn't even sneak off and find people. My best chance of finding out was to risk using dad's owl while he was out, so as soon as he left for Diagon Alley I'd made my way up to his office. I'd already written the owl out the night before so I didn't waste time writing it. I glanced at it once more scanning the paper to see what I'd written.

_Dom,  
I can't get to an owl but I'm gonna attempt to use dads. Don't owl me back until I get to Hogwarts otherwise I won't get it; Dad's stopping owls getting near the house and I don't want Cheebi to suffer, he's got Nix locked in a cage in his office and no magic outside of school stops me getting him out. If you've told Albus the news then I suppose I could ask him on the first day back; although I would have loved to hear it from you yourself, but we can't all win. Anyway, I can't write much because I don't exactly have much to say, good luck in your OWL's and I guess I'll see you next summer then. Tell Philippe to keep his hands to himself unless he wants them chopping off with a butter knife. See you soon, Dom.  
-Scorpius x_

It's not perfect but it's the best I could do, and this bloody owl didn't make things easier when I tried to attach the note to its leg; eventually though the owl was out and I was back in my room like nothing happened.  
"Scorpius, have you seen that bloody bird?" I heard my dad shouting from downstairs, referring to his nameless owl.  
"No dad, been up here all day. Did you get my books?" I said back innocently.  
"Yes, come put them in your trunk and then get ready for dinner; your mother will be home soon."

Dad's owl was back the next day surprisingly, which made things less suspicious for me. Fortunately Dom had listened and not sent an owl back to me; that or she hadn't received it. I just carried on unsuspectingly, and made my way to Kings Cross as usual. Dad had said that he wasn't bothered with me speaking to the Weasley's now, but I was to spend Christmas and summer at home instead of the Burrow. I could deal with that; at least I wasn't being completely banned from seeing them. I was the oldest of my family there now, since my cousin, Zara, left at the end of term after passing her NEWTs with E's. I stayed away from them until we got onto the train though, when I found Albus and Rose in a compartment and slumped across from them with a grunt.  
"Looks like someone has had a bad summer then," Rose muttered to herself.  
"No shit Sherlock," I snap back. She rolled her eyes before I muttered sorry to her. It's not her fault really; it's mine more than anything. The summer had been bad because I'd not told Dad where I was, well I couldn't really; its then when I realise about Dom's news.  
"So what was the news that Dom was supposed to tell us all but my father rudely dragged me home?" I ask and they both look at each other confused before looking at me.  
"You don't know?" Albus asked and I rolled my eyes.  
"Well obviously not or I wouldn't be bloody asking would I?" I snapped at him sarcastically. Rose was holding back laughter and Albus looked like he was about to slap me.  
"Well come on then, don't wait till we get to Hogwarts!"  
"Actually, I think I might just make you wait until we get to Hogwarts, Scorp," Albus said grinning widely before my copy of the daily prophet was thrown at his head.

They know I hate secrets or surprises, and I wanted to know what this bloody news was, so I didn't stop asking them all the way to the castle. Even in the carriages I was determined to get it out of them; they'd told all the others not to say anything about Dom's news because they weren't telling me and they obliged in the secrecy. I'm known for my determination but sitting in the carriage and sulking wasn't my usual tactic; it didn't work though and throughout the opening feast I glared at Albus as he spoke to Nate and Seb about how he wasn't telling them the news, which they clearly knew as well. It was agonising and eventually I gave up trying; I left the feast early and made my way back to the common room after getting the password of Albus, who'd been made prefect this year, because I didn't know the female prefect of the year and wasn't in the mood for sticking around to find out. I knew that if Albus gave me a bogus password I'd bloody kill him, but he'd not and I walked in as the portrait swung open, pulling my tie off. I was completely oblivious to the people in the common room and made my way down to the dorms. It wasn't until I heard footsteps behind me that I turned enraged.  
"Albus just fucking tell me!" I screamed at the creator of the noise, but was completely shocked by who was stood at the bottom of the steps.  
"Nice way to great an old friend, Scorpius."

* * *

**Guess who! Chapter 10 soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cliff hangers are starting now! Chapter 10. **

* * *

Talk about seeing a ghost from your past; all I could do was stare into the warm, blue, sparkling eyes of the girl.  
"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" I mumbled before walking over and wrapping my arms around her tight.  
"Didn't Albus tell you, I'm back," Dom laughed in my ear.  
"Did he bloody hell; told me he was gonna tell me when we got to the castle. We got back to the castle and he didn't fucking tell me. Shit, Dom! What the hell are you doing back? What about Beauxbatons? What about Philippe? And Julianne, what about her?" I rambled on before she finally shut me up. I stuck my tongue out and licked at her hand to which she pinched my cheek and moved it away.  
"Julianne is here, she transferred with me. That was my news! She was sorted into Ravenclaw before which is why we weren't at the feast; I gave her a tour before finding Molly so she could be taken back to the common room. Philippe dumped me for some girl the year below, and I missed everyone too much," she answered back with a smile while my eyes ran down to a badge on her cloak.  
"How the bloody hell did you make prefect then? You've not been here," I asked tugging at the 'P' badge lightly.  
"Just because I've not been here, doesn't mean they don't know how much of a natural leader I am. Professor Saldom received my record sheet from Beauxbatons and since it was perfect he assigned me the female prefect," she grinned looking down at the badge. "So I heard you still do Arithmancy then, thank god!"

It was still a shock to see Dom back in the silver and green laced robes and tie; even after the first week. It was like she didn't leave and already she was head of classes, especially Potions. She was already back on the Quidditch team because luckily enough the keeper before her finished school. Things got back to normal pretty quickly, especially when she spontaneously started dating Nate after two months of being back at school; she always was unattainable in my eyes. If she didn't want to date you, she wouldn't go near you.  
"So how about we sneak down to Hogsmeade this weekend guys?" she asked while a group of us were in the library.  
"No, Dominique. You've been back two months and you already want to get expelled?" Rose asked spitefully. Rose didn't seem as thrilled as everyone else that Dom had returned to Hogwarts, probably because Dom was more popular and was just as smart as Rose herself.  
"Well then don't come, Miss-Goody-Two-Shoes," Dom smirked, rolling her eyes at Rose's comment.  
"Rose is right, Dom. Maybe you shouldn't be working at getting expelled," I said tugging on a loose strand of her hair lightly before she brushed my and away.  
"God, you're all boring. Fine I'll go myself with Julie," she said standing up and grabbing her back before storming out the library with Julianne following her.  
"Maybe Scorpiuz iz right Dom; you should think about school before booze," Julie said to her before I couldn't hear them anymore.  
"She needs to watch out, not that I mind but she'd going to get herself kicked out of school before Christmas," Rose muttered under her breath. I glared at her and she looked at me before shrugging. "It's the truth, Scorp. She's gonna get herself kicked out if she's caught sneaking out of school!"  
"Well I'd better make sure she's not caught then, hadn't I?" I said before patting Albus on the back and walking out myself.

I kept to my word and followed Dom out of the common room expecting her to meet Julie somewhere, but when she walked straight up to the one eyed witch statue and pulled out her wand and some random parchment I was confused as to where Julianne was. I followed Dom as she stepped behind the statue, not even checking to see if she was being followed, and walked along some tunnel thing with my wand out. I could see the glow from Dom's wand as she walked ahead so I made sure it was the only light being used. I could hear her muttering whenever she tripped slightly or banged into the narrow walls, it was when I stopped hearing movement that I panicked and ran forwards.  
"Oi, Weasley!" I shouted getting her attention. "Shouldn't you be setting an example by being a Prefect?"  
"Fuck off Malfoy," she laughed after turning to see me in the light of her wand.  
"Now that's not nice is it?" I chuckled catching up to her and leaning on the wall.  
"I'm not a nice person, Scorpius," she said hissing the S at the end of my name, her tongue clamped between her teeth.  
"I'll bite that tongue if you carry on," I said snapping my teeth at her playfully. "Come on, let's go back to the castle, don't want you getting into trouble do we?"  
"Hell no, I came to have some fun; I want some fun," she said pulling her wrist out my grip.  
"Well we'll have fun back at the castle, I promise," I said staring into her eyes as best I could. Our eyes were locked for several moments before I felt her knees buckle slightly. I can't remember how exactly it happened; all I know is that her lips tasted of sugar quills.

* * *

**I love that last line.. Chapter 11 soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I feel as if i abandoned you all! My laptop has been broke and i've only just been able to access my Fanfiction account again! Anyway, you've probably been waiting for the next part, and here it is! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and i'll hopefully have another one for you on Sunday night!**

* * *

I have without a doubt, the biggest hang-over ever. Never will I play Ring of Fire when the alcohol is so varied. I think I ended up with the dirty pint having Wine, Firewhiskey and one of Madam Rosmerta's son's special brews. God knows what it was but eventually, the glass we were using stank of piss. Of course, Dom is chirpy and happy; I can't remember her drinking let alone getting back, I just woke up by the fire with her curled up beside me. I won't lie; it was a pretty good feeling.

"Well don't you look like shit," Albus muttered as I took a seat by him in the Great Hall at breakfast.  
"I feel worse than I look, trust me." Somehow, Hogwarts food always tastes better when hung-over. I need to try and figure out what happened last night, because after the kiss in the tunnel, everything else is a blur. Maybe Dom would know...  
"Well if it isn't the lightweight of the hour," she shouted, walking down the middle of the tables towards us. Cheers, Dominique. "I thought you wouldn't have made it back to the common room in the state you were in last night."  
"Well considering you rigged that game of Ring of Fire, just so you could get me drunk, I'm not surprised. I need to talk to you in a bit as well," I said in an almost whisper when she sat beside me. She paled slightly, and I knew right then that she knew exactly what I was talking about.  
"Meet me in your dorm in ten minutes, Nate has gone practicing Quidditch with Sebastian and I've forced Mitch out. We do need to talk," she said back before jumping out her seat and making her way towards the doors, chatting to people along the way. She really is popular considering she's been at Beauxbatons for three years.  
"What's gotten into her?" Albus asked, hitting me around the head when I couldn't stop staring. I twisted back around to him and shrugged.  
"Dunno but I've just realised I need to sleep this hangover off. Catch you later."

The common room was deserted, maybe because for once the sun was out and everyone would be watching a friendly game of Quidditch. I walk straight to my dorm and there she is, lay on my bed with her iPod playing a game, blonde hair draped along my pillow, on leg crossed over the other and her skirt slid down her thighs enough to turn any guy on. She really is a beautiful piece, and I wouldn't mind calling her mine one day.  
"Weasley," I whisper with a smirk, leaning against the bed post and looking down on her, trying to keep my eyes from running along her smooth, long legs.  
"One second," she held her hand up while moving the iPod around. "Yes! Take that, stupid monkey things. Anyway," she motioned for me to lay beside her so I did, casually leaning up on my elbow and looking at her.  
"What happened last night, Dom?" I ask, full of curiosity, yet desire for this girl.  
"This happened, Malfoy," she murmured before leaning up and pressing her lips to mine. My body reacted immediately, kissing her back and wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her against me. She didn't taste like sugar quills now, but spearmint toothpaste and strawberry ice cream; she tasted good. The groan that forced itself out of my mouth was a surprise to me, as was the feel of her hand wrapped around my manhood. Damn that felt too good for me to hold back; my hand was pulling her top off and before I could object both our tops were tossed to the floor. Am I really about to have sex with Dominique Weasley? Yes, I was and I'd make sure it was amazing for her. I moved so my lips were slowly making their way down her neck, her chest and her stomach. Her back was arching and I knew at that moment that I had fell for this girl, and she wanted me back. Her bra soon joined the growing pile off clothes on the floor along with my shoes. Holding one of her perfectly formed breasts in my hand I ran my thumb over the nipple, hardening it beneath my touch while I tugged gently on the other with my teeth.  
"Oh Scorpius," she moaned, one of my hands finding the zipper of her skirt and sliding it down slowly. I mumbled her name back and kissed along her tensing stomach. I was already hard, hell; I was hard as soon as I saw her lay on my bed. Her fingers were now fumbling with the zipper of my jeans and pressing against my erection purposefully. I help her out by tugging them off as well as practically ripping her skirt away and my lips are back on hers.  
"Dominique, are you sure?" I ask, my hand making its way to the lace of her panties and running my fingers along it.  
"Scorpius, I've fancied you for years," she said with a smirk, and I know to believe her, because she doesn't usually lie. It was then that I remembered Nate had been avoiding me for a while and being here with her like this, gave that a reason. She broke up with him because she wanted me; I think my insides were doing a dance.  
"Then what are we waiting for, Weaselette?" I said with a grin and yanked away the scrap of material between her legs, her hands pulling away my boxers as well. I reach down into the bedside bottom drawer and she looks at me sceptical.  
"Protection," I mumble and she laughs. I give her the okay-do-you-want-sex-or-not look and she smiles kissing me and slapping the foil packet out my hand.  
"I'm already protected; they give all the girls who have a higher risk of sexual activity this little tablet you take once a day at Beauxbatons. Stops you getting pregnant... I'm covered, just take me, please?" she begged, and damn it was hot, so hot that if she hadn't have bitten into my shoulder, I wouldn't have realised I'd pushed myself into her.

Twenty minutes later – give me a break, I was a virgin before this – and we have the curtains pulled and her head is resting on my chest.  
"That was amazing, Scorpius, but I think I'm going to want to kill you in the morning," she said with a smile. I don't care if she wants to murder me in the morning; right now I'm in too much of a sex haze to want more than to lay here with her.  
"I can deal with that," I mumble into her hair. "As long as this isn't the last time this will be happening?" It wasn't meant to sound like a question, but it did. I took her movements closer to me, her hand moving across my chest, as a 'No, it won't be' and grinned. The crash against the dorm door was the only thing that brought us back to reality.  
"Scorpius! Open the door, you prick!" Shit, it's Nate. Someone must have told him I was in the dorm.  
"One second, I'm not exactly decent!" I shouted back, staring at Dom who was wide eyed and shaking her head. "Stay here," I mumble and she nods, lying back down and making herself as small as possible while I slide out of the bed through the curtains and pull on boxers, grabbing all her clothes and stuffing them into my drawers. One last check before I open the door and stare, acting sleepy at the angry face of Nate Zabini.  
"Why did you have the door locked?" he shouted and I winced, my hangover making a comeback.  
"I'm hung-over and was tired, I wanted to make sure no one disturbed me," I say back sternly before heading back to the bed. "And I'll be going back to sleep now, so don't make too much noise please?" I slide back in, making sure the curtains are covering me and Dom enough before holding her close. Nate's voice was still able to make it through the material of the curtains, however, and if I wasn't protecting Dom from him I would have him on the floor punching him till he bled.  
"The little slut broke up with me because she's after someone else," he shouted, clearly talking about Dominique.  
"Oh did she now?" I say back, looking down at her with a grin and she rolls her eyes, smirking in her evil I-will-do-something-if-you-don't-shut-up way. Her fingers slowly started to make their way down to my stomach and my smile immediately faded and a glare replaced the amused look in my eyes. She was going to make this hard on me, I can see it now.  
"Yeah, I bet it's that guy you beat up in first year for telling her to get her tits out during Quidditch that time," he scoffs and her eyes shoot up to mine, shocked yet amused and I just shrug non-committed.  
"I doubt that, he knows better than to look at her again. It's probably some unsuspecting fool that wasn't expecting anything from her, other than friendship." With my words she smiles and huddles into me more, moving her hands back to the safe zone of my chest. My envelope her in my arms, grinning like the unsuspecting fool I am. "Nate, do you mind, like, fucking off? I've got a date tonight and I want to make sure I have my energy for her." His scoff told me he didn't believe my words but he eventually left the room anyway.  
"So you're going to take me on a date, Malfoy?" Dom finally said, probably happy she could talk again.  
"Why, yes, Weasley. I am going to take you on a date, one where I don't end up drunk and hopefully with you in my bed again."

"Rose, for the last time, I'm not going to tell you who he is!" I couldn't help the smirk that was plastered to my face. Rose had been Dominique to tell her who the mystery guy was she'd been seeing behind everyone's backs for the past three months. "I can't believe you didn't even invite him to the burrow for Christmas!"  
"Oh, that's the exact impression I want to give off, show him my crazy family! Lay off, Rose, I'll tell people when we both want people to know." She shouted back, rolling her eyes then catching my gaze. "And you can wipe that smirk off your face, Malfoy!" I half laughed and playfully glared at her. This is what is the most fun out of our relationship, pretending to be nothing more than friends.

"Dominique, it's been 9 months and you still haven't told anyone who it is you are seeing. We never see you with a guy in school. Oh! Is he a muggle?" The questions were getting more ridiculous by the week. I was ready for telling people, but she wasn't. She needed time and I understand, but considering I'd be spending the summer at the burrow this year, it would be hard for us to hide it, especially if we have our midnight feasts.  
"Lucy, please! Just leave it alright, maybe I will ask him to the burrow this year, I don't know," Dom replied, pulling her trunk out of the train luggage compartment. "The last thing I want is for people to be crowding around him while he's trying to eat food." What Dom hadn't realised was that the one person that could stop that from being a problem, was stood waiting at the exit of platform nine and three quarters.

* * *

**Hopefully you enjoyed it, not my usual kind of cliff hanger, since it might be pretty obvious! Chapter 12 soon, i promise! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
